Sunshine of my Life
by liangxin
Summary: Sakura's cheerful attitude disappeared because of Syaoran's departure... Syaoran doubt's the promise Sakura made that she'll wait for his return... read and review... SS...
1. I need you

**The Sunshine of My Life**

**Chapter 1**-I need you…

Japan…

A certain _petite_ emerald-eyed girl looked out the window, looking ahead of her…

_Here I go again, just sitting here…doing nothing, I know my friends are kinda worried because of my sudden attitude change but I just couldn't help it, after watching Takashi and Chiharu a.k.a. the weirdest but closest couple I ever saw together…living happily with the ones they love, so contented, makes me realize how far he is from me, he said he'll return when he's already done with his training and tests and when he's already the leader of the Li clan and all that…sometimes I wish that he didn't have that kind of responsibility on his shoulders, then maybe we could have been the perfect couple…but don't worry Syaoran, I will keep my promise…I shall keep it until all my teeth fall out…I wish…I really wish you were here Syaoran, so you can protect me, show how much you care for me…_she then sighed heavily before she once again floated in her thoughts… _all this thinking is making me more depressed than ever…I sometimes even wonder…how many girls are following you around in Hongkong and if I ever stand a chance against all of them…_ she looked at her clock and realized that she didn't have dinner yet and it was already 8 p.m. _I guess I'll just fix a little snack for me…and oh yeah…Kero, how can I forget him…_

She went down stairs quietly, so she won't wake her Onii-chan and Otou-san…quickly got some pudding for Kero and a sandwich for herself…_I guess this is enough, I wouldn't want Syaoran to see me fat when he comes back…_

She hurriedly ate her sandwich, gave the pudding to the very hungry Kero, who's also very worried about his mistress' strange behavior but every time he asks her what was bothering her, she would just give him a forced smile and tell him that she's absolutely fine…though her actions don't show any proof that she's truly fine.

the next day

"Kaijuu, kaijuu, kaijuu, wake up or I'll bring your door down." A loud voice shouted while banging on the door.

Then a response was heard from inside the room…

"JUST FIVE MORE MINUTES, TOUYA-NII-SAN!" an auburn-haired lady answered pulling her blankets up, covering her face, trying to sleep once again. _This is just another day without Syaoran…why do I have to wake up just to enter another nightmare…_

"SAKURA, YOU ARE LATE, YOU SHOULD GET UP NOW!" Touya once again shouted to his little sister. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to school."

"Okay, okay, just don't destroy my door; I'll be down in 30 minutes 'nii-chan." Sakura replied getting up and started fixing her things and did all the other necessary things to be ready for school.

She finally went down, to eat a little… "Good morning, Otou-san!" Sakura greeted her father while she was running down the stairs…

"Note to self: if ever the kaijuu says she'll be down in 30 minutes, she actually means-wait for me for an hour or so." Touya mumbled, getting his car keys while Sakura stuck her tongue out to her brother before following him outside…

After a 30-minute ride, they finally arrived in school, Sakura is already in her 3rd year in jr. high in a Jr. High School in Tomoeda while Touya is already working and since Sakura's school and his office goes in the same direction, he just drops Sakura every morning.

"Sayonara" Sakura waved at her big brother giving him a forced smile. _It's the gaki again, poor imouto…_

"You can stop giving everyone forced smiles, you know." She jumped when she heard someone say that, it was Kero. He must've jumped in her school bag.

"Kero, what are you doing here? You should've stayed home." Sakura asked the little guardian beast hiding inside her bag as she walked to the lockers. "Anyway, I'm leaving you in my locker, okay?" she said that as she placed the guardian in her locker before Kero could even object.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun." Sakura said emotionlessly sitting beside her best friend. Tomoyo just smiled.

A few minutes later, which was like an eternity for Sakura, the teacher finally went in the room, ever since her brother brought her to school, she gets to school even before the teacher arrives…

"Good morning, sensei." the students chorused.

"We have new transfer students to join us this year; they come from Canada but they understand our language quite well. Everyone please give them a warm welcome… You may enter now." the teacher said gesturing someone at the door to come in. Then three people dressed in school uniform came in, a girl and two guys, who according to the girls were totally hot…

"Please welcome…Savinelle Aaron, Smith Raquel, and Mackenzie Nathan." the teacher said. "Please occupy the seats at the back."

The guy called Savinelle Aaron flashed Sakura one of his charming smiles, Sakura gave him one of her fake smiles, _this guy does not deserve to be smiled at. _Sakura thought as an image showed in her mind… it was a human figure, brown chestnut hair with eyes the same color as the leaves on the trees on autumn… _unlike Savinelle Aaron's blonde hair and dull blue eyes_.

While Sakura was so consumed in her own thoughts, the girls in her class were throwing daggers at her as she gave Aaron a fake smile when he smiled at her ever so gorgeously.

_Oh Kami! What am I gonna do to bring my friend back to her old self? _Tomoyo thought as she witnessed the scene.

Physical Education

The boys are playing soccer while the girls were just watching them, waiting for the sensei's instruction.

Some girls were squealing and cheering while one sat silently not minding what was happening in front of her…

"Look at Savinelle-kun go!" one girl shouted… "Mackenzie-kun is good, too!" another shouted.

"But I bet they're not as good as Li-kun, ne?" Naoko asked Tomoyo who was sitting beside Sakura. Sakura's head snapped up at the mention of his name, then frowned. _Where are you my Li Syaoran? _

"You're right Naoko-chan, no one's as good as Li-kun." Rika answered her friend and all those who went in Tomoeda Elementary agreed.

"Who is this Li-kun?" they all heard the new transfer student with dark brown hair going down half her back and pair of hazel eyes ask.

"Well Smith-san, Li Syaoran lives in Hong Kong, he went to the same elementary school as some of us did when we were in the 4th and 5th grade, and he went back to Hong Kong four years ago." Naoko explained to Smith Raquel.

"He was a total hunk, although he rarely smiles and when he does its only for one and only one person." Rika said.

"Really? That girl must be really lucky to have such hunk smiling only at her or should I say 'for' her." Raquel exclaimed. Sakura just frowned while listening to their conversation. "Does 'this girl' live here? Or did she go to Hong Kong with him?" she inquired getting sad looks from all those who knew why Sakura's attitude suddenly changed.

"Can we talk about something else? That is if you won't mind." Tomoyo asked feeling uneasy about the subject at hand, she looked at Sakura who was trying to stop the tears that's starting to flow down her cheeks.

"I'm really sorry for opening the subject." Raquel made an apology understanding. _It must have been painful that this certain Li guy left her. _She thought as she eyed Sakura, who was trying so hard to wipe all the tears away.

"It's all right Smith-san." Tomoyo replied as she went to Sakura. "Let's go Sakura-chan, we better prepare for the next subject, let's go change." Tomoyo exclaimed as she led Sakura away from the soccer field.

When Sakura and Tomoyo was far enough…

"Poor Sakura-chan." Rika exclaimed.

"Li-kun was really stupid to leave Sakura-chan like this." Eriol exclaimed appearing behind them.

They all nodded.

"Why can't he just come back, Hiiragizawa-san?" Raquel asked.

"He has some…responsibilities, Smith-san." Eriol answered politely before he walked off with the rest of the guys.

"Does Kinomoto-san and this Li guy share a close relationship? Or perhaps a relationship that's beyond friends?" Raquel asked.

The girls who attended Tomoeda Elementary giggled. "Well, they share a sort of a funny relationship." Naoko said.

"The whole school probably knew they liked each other, but as innocent Sakura-chan is, she did not even notice that every time she speaks to Li-kun, he blushes and Li-kun is so consumed by the thought that Sakura-chan is talking to him, he does not notice that every time he gets near her, she smiles ever so brightly that it's nothing compared to the sun." Rika finished.

"But ever since Li-kun left, poor Sakura-chan has been so miserable, you rarely see her smile. Yes, she smiles but a fake, forced smile." Naoko stated before standing up and said, "Well, we'll surely be late for the next subject if we don't change right this very moment." She said that ever so seriously that all the girls stood up and ran towards the shower room so quickly.

night

"Sakura-chan, can I have some pudding?" Kero said pouting in front of her mistress as she did a math problem.

"I'll get you something after I solve this problem." She answered, her eyes not leaving the math problem.

"YAY!" squealed the guardian beast in pure delight. _It's always like this, every night I ask for something, I get it in the morning 'coz when she's done with her homework it's already past twelve and when I wake up I see her lying on her, crying or murmuring something I cannot understand but I'm sure it has something to do with that Li gaki. _Kero thought as he hovered above her mistress, he was worried, oh so worried, the cards are also showing concern for their mistress.

"I hate math. I hate solving math problems. I hate myself and I hate life." Sakura murmured under her breath.

The phone rang about three times before she noticed, she answered it after letting it ring once more…

"Moshi-moshi… Sakura speaking." Sakura answered with no emotion at all.

"_Hello Sakura-chan, this is Savinelle Aaron, we met a few hours ago… I'm the new transfer student." _A masculine voice spoke from the other line, every other girl would've squealed or fainted at the thought that the new hunk in school called you late at night… but not this love-sick girl…

"Oh, hello, do you need help or something that you have to call me at this hour?" she answered not really caring.

"_Am I being rude if I ask you if you're free this Saturday?" _Aaron inquired.

"I am a very busy person and if you are planning to ask me out to a date, I'm sorry but I am dating no one." Sakura said with a concluding voice.

"_I'm really sorry for taking your precious time, miss. And I guess I'll just have to keep on trying until I get you to kneel for me to date you." _Aaron said starting to get pissed off. _And the guys in her class said she was so nice and cheerful. _He thought. If only he knew what Sakura is going through, this has been the 32nd time she rejected to date someone because she promised to wait for Syaoran's return.

"Apology accepted. See you tomorrow at school Savinelle-san and please do call me Kinomoto-san, the only ones who can call me by my first name are my 'friends', Ja." Sakura said coldly before hanging up. _I must miss him more than I think; I'm talking like him already. _She thought before lying on her bed.

Another day has passed as this once ever so cheerful girl, lived life gloomily…


	2. Missing you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS and it's characters… CLAMP owns it…

I forgot to put a disclaimer last time also an author's note… hehe… '

**The Sunshine of My Life**

**Chapter 2**-Missing you…

Li Estate in Hongkong…

A young man, about 16 years old just sat on the couch in his room, listening to the music…recalling things…things to please his troubled mind…but he is not able to do that for he feels like he left the only thing that pleases him…and not just any thing…it is this certain emerald-eyed girl…so special to him that he feels somewhat lost without her by his side.

_I have passed all the tests, the intense training is over… I think… and I am ready to be officially pronounced the leader of the Li clan, all I have to do is to wait for the day I turn 18. That's just 2 years away. School…another problem…oh yeah…school's not the problem… it's the girls in school that's the problem, too many of them, so…so annoying, and the guys…as annoying as those frilly girly girls…I am officially known as a **woman hater**…they just don't know me, they don't know how it feels to be…away from the one person I care for…stupid elders, not allowing me to even call her…I only hear news concerning her from Hiiragizawa Eriol since he is now officially dating her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, last time he called…did I say last time…I mean he called once and only once…that was last week, they said she has been so miserable and they could only count the times she smiled… god, I loved her smile… I mean I really LOVE her smile, I wonder how she's doing. I wonder how it would feel to touch her hair and hug her and then we'll go out, maybe eat for a while then walk around the park and talk about stuff and maybe I could even…_

"Oh dear, it's that girl again, right, little bro?" One of Li Syaoran's sisters, Fuutie, interrupted his thoughts.

"Go away!" He snapped.

She grinned devilishly. "I knew it! You're in _love_!"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Go away! G-O-A-W-A-Y! Leave me alone!" he furiously shouted at her.

"Hey, girls! We're having a sister-in-law soon!" she called out to her other siblings. Then a "Fantastic!" and "Cool!" was heard.

"Somebody actually liked our brother?" Fanren said in between giggles.

Everyone but Syaoran burst into giggles.

He rolled his eyes. Picking up his handy radio and the teddy bear that was in front of him, he left his sisters who were laughing their hearts out.

"A 'Made in Japan' sister-in-law!" everybody cracked.

He angrily stomped out of his room that his sister trespassed. "I _really hate_ to leave your _marvelous_ company but I need PEACE and QUIET!" he told them sarcastically.

Outside he saw his mother who was apparently eavesdropping on her children's conversation. She smiled at him knowingly.

He felt his face burn up in embarrassment. His sisters ganging up on him is one thing, but his own mother joining the forces of evil? _This is too much…_

Syaoran marched out of the house. The problem is, there are too many women in the house! They are ruining his wits, destroying his ear drums, trying his patience.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the non-existent peace and quiet, even outside; he can hear his sisters' ramblings, _for goodness' sake_. At least he got rid of all those bothersome women for the moment. Or did he?

He can still see in his mind a sweet girl with emerald eyes and her hair the shade of rich earth whose smiles brightens up his days.

He sat down on a swing he built not so long ago. Somehow he feels this place will serve as something to represent that _never-to-be forgotten_ day when Yukito rejected her feelings and _that girl_ turned to him for a shoulder to cry on.

"Hey!" he heard a voice from behind say.

"Oh, Meilin. Hey!" He said looking at the girl behind him.

"Can I sit here?" she said pointing at the swing beside him.

"Huh? Sure." He answered; Meilin is a good friend if she's not trying to make him fall for her. She even broke off their engagement the day he returned from Japan. He was stupid to leave Japan in the first place. He left his life in Japan; no one is more stupid then him that's for sure. Then he smirked at the thought.

"Lovesick people are so hopeless." Meilin said with a playful smirk plastered on her face.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" Syaoran asked, as if he was a clueless child.

"Oh, nothing I was just telling you that we should take…a vacation in Japan and we could also study there for a" but she was interrupted by a loud

"WHAT? A VACATION IN…**JAPAN**?" coming from Syaoran.

"short while." She finished.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT." Syaoran boomed.

"God, Li Xiao Lang, you're making Japan sound like a place filled with humungous monsters or a country filled with cannibals by the tone of your voice and also because of the fact the you are so afraid of the statement that we are 'going to have a vacation in Japan for a short period of time'." Meilin informed Syaoran.

"Knock it off! You know the reason to why I don't feel like returning to that place!" he said crossly.

"Oh yeah, because Sakura might have forgo" she began but he interrupted her.

"I said, knock it off!"

She stood up in a huff. "Sheesh, you're so grouchy! You're talking likelike a"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm"he paused not knowing the right words to say.

"You're _afraid_ of getting hurt, is that it?"

He turned to her, taken aback. "I...I guess I am afraid of getting hurt, afraid that she might have forgotten that promise we made before I left Japan."

"But don't you think she's worth the risk? Why can't you try fighting for your love?" she demanded. "And besides you know she never breaks her promises, she may be naïve at times though, _trust_ her Xiao Lang, she didn't break the promise, okay?."

"Perhaps I'm just another coward in this world." he mumbled under his breath.

"No you're not!" Meilin shouted, and then looked at him in the eye.

And continued… "On second thought, maybe you're right. You are a coward. Isn't it amazing you're not afraid of catching all the Clow Cards or facing Eriol and his minions, when he _was_ still against you, but you can't get your act together to go to Japan to be with the one you love because you are afraid that she might have forgotten a promise and she might have a boyfriend now for all we know, after all she got some pretty face, why wouldn't the guys in her place go after her." she said before leaving Syaoran shocked.

Minutes later, Syaoran covered his head with his hands, puzzled. "Kinomoto Sakura, you're driving me crazy!"

_Damn! He loves this girl so much it hurts! He trusts her, that is something sure but he is just thinking of the…other possibilities… maybe she'll think that it is better to move on than to wait for him to come back…His mind is screaming her name and his heart is longing to be with her.  
_  
He suddenly remembered their old times: from the first day they met in school, when he called her _stupid_, when they captured the thunder card; the cave, the Sleeping Beauty play, the elevator, the shrine, the swing, the day he told her he cared for her and that she was someone special to him, the _teddy bear_ and how they made a promise that she would wait until the day he would come back…he remembered every single detail…

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..."He didn't realize he was calling her given name out loud already.

Meilin, his sisters and even his mother watched him with smiles on their faces. They looked at each other expressively.

All of a sudden, Syaoran stood up to go in his house… He has a plan.

"I'm going to Japan." he decided with finality.

"And Meilin shall accompany you." His mother stated informing him that she approved his decision, after all as the head of the clan, she needed to make sure that the magical part of the clan stay strong and therefore, finding a way for her son to fall in love with the card mistress to able to produce a strong heir. He hugged his mother, mumbling his thanks. "I'll make sure the elders will agree, and Xiao Lang, by the time you come back, I expect you to bring home my daughter-in-law to be with a ring in a finger on her right hand then we shall make the arrangements to be able to put another ring on another finger and this time, you'll be placing it on the left hand." Yelen told Syaoran before walking away; meanwhile Syaoran blushed at the last comment. (Is the wedding ring placed on the left or right? I think it is placed on the left, so correct me if I'm wrong, okay?)

"Good luck, little brother _but_ I guess you don't need that." Xiefa exclaimed getting an inquiring look from Syaoran. "You see, I really forgot to tell you that Toyoma…or was it Tayomo? I'm sure it was" she said but she was interrupted by the question her little brother asked

"Tomoyo? She called and you didn't tell me? Tomoyo called?"

"Yeah, that's right, it was Tomoyo! And she said something about your little flower, Ying Fa, getting really 'un-genki' and was getting really annoying on their part, they said it was really new to them, and also said something about missing _you_ and not keeping a certain promise and all that. I didn't understand what she was babbling for the next few minutes, she spoke too fast for me to be able to understand her _fluent_ Japanese language." Xiefa finished receiving a really worried look on Syaoran. The rest just rolled their eyes at Xiefa's last comment, they knew that she is not really good when it comes to Japanese.

_This gives me a nice opportunity, maybe she'll cheer up a bit if I go visit her, then she will know that I did not break my promise and Tomoyo said that she missed me and all that must mean, she does not have a boyfriend… I must call Tomoyo to let her know I'm going to Japan and maybe ask for her help to surprise Sakura… Ying Fa, my Ying fa. _He thought holding the teddy bear close to him.

He walked out of the room with a grin on his face. This of course surprised all of the servants, the ones unaware of what was happening.

At last the inner battle growing inside of him ended… when he decided to return to the one he loves…

I'm sorry if Syaoran doesn't trust Sakura…. Anyway… pls review!

And thanx to all those who reviewed for the previous chapter… I really appreciate it… thank you, thank you, thank you so much…

liangxin


	3. never had a dream come true

Hehehe… ellow all… huge grin sorry for the late update… hehehe… I had to do a lot of thinking about this chapter… hehehe…. please read and review…

disclaimer: I don't own CCS… CLAMP does… (I wish I did…)

_L_

_L_

_L_

_**The Sunshine of My Life**_

_**Chapter 3**------------Never had a dream come true…_

_Japan…_

"_I miss you… I miss you… I miss you..." a husky voice says inside my head as I sleep every night…_

_Those words… I always hear them in my dreams, the voice… it sounds awfully familiar but I can't remember where I heard it before… must be from another dream, perhaps it's another sign that something or someone is coming, I get these dreams because I'm the Card mistress…I guess… but those aren't the only word words I hear, sometimes it's… _

"_I love you…"_

_There it goes again…… "who are you? Please tell me!" I always ask him, hoping that he would answer but everytime I ask, it'll answer… _

"_I am here to protect you, Ying fa."_

_Ying Fa? _

"_You are my Ying fa, I'll stay by your side forever."_

_Who are you? Tell me, please!_

"_I'm almost there and once I get there. I'll never leave you… never… I'll NEVER commit the same mistake ever again.'_

_What mistake? Tell me! _

_I always ask the voice the same question and it gives me the same answer that totally doesn't make any sense to me._

_L_

_L_

_L_

_L_

_**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG**_

"_Alright… alright, I'm waking. I'm waking… so stop ringing stupid noisy thing." She says and like it heard her the ringing stopped. "I don't care what kind of magic controls you, the important thing is you stopped ringing." _

"_KAIJUU!" a voice from outside her door calls…_

"_I'm up, I'm up, I'm up…" Sakura replies._

"_Good, 'coz you only have… let's see… ahh, 10 minutes to get ready." _

"_HOE, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" _

"_AS IF YOU WOULD WAKE UP IF I DOTHAT!"_

"_THEN BUY ME A HUNDRED ALARM CLOCKS."_

"_THE NEIGHBORS WOULD BE UP EARLY, THAT'S FOR SURE… BUT YOU ARE ANOTHER STORY!"_

"_You two come down now, before the food gets cold." A voice from downstairs says trying to stop what ever commotion is going on upstairs._

"_Hai, Otou-san." Sakura said before stepping on her onii-chan's foot._

"_OUCH!"_

"_Oops, was that your foot?" Sakura asked innocently… "My bad."_

"_Oops, was that your foot?" Touya says heatedly mocking Sakura's tone._

"_Whatever you say, onii-chan." Sakura replied shrugging the subject off._

"_Whatever you say, onii-chan." Touya said once again mocking Sakura's tone._

"_Will you stop that?" She replies angrily._

"_Will you stop that?" _

"_Quit it, I said."_

"_Quit it, I said." _

"_Argh, I'm walking to school today, otou-san, bye!" Sakura said before leaving the house._

"_What about breakfast?" Her father asked before she completely disappeared._

"_I'LL BUY SOMETHING!" She screamed._

_L_

_L_

_L_

_L_

"_Ohayoo, Sakura-chan." A dark haired girl greets her at the gate._

"_Hey there, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura answers trying to smile, but failed to do so. "Gomen nasai."_

"_Huh?" Her friend asks in complete confusion._

"_I'm sorry for worrying you."_

"_It's alright, Sakura."_

"_It's not alright."_

"_Really it's okay… besides you have reasons."_

"_Thank you, for understanding."_

"_No problem, what are friends for, ne?"_

"_Hai." Sakura answered smiling, truly smiling. Tomoyo smiled back. This has been the first time Sakura smiled in months but for Tomoyo it had been years since Sakura smiled._

"_Ladies, please enter the classroom, classes are about to start." A blue haired boy says._

"_Ohayoo, Eriol-kun." Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison._

_They all went to their seats._

"_Good morning, sensei…" They chorused when the teacher went inside the classroom._

"_Well, good morning." the teacher replied and added. "Guess what we are once again blessed by another transfer student."_

_Some cheered while someone, namely Kinomoto Sakura sighs heavily and thinks. Great, another transfer student. Another guy I bet._

_A figure entered the room as all went silent._

"_Some of you might know him already… Mr. Li Syaoran." The teacher said as everyone who didn't know him before drooled over him. _

_Chestnut hair… amber eyes… Chestnut hair… amber eyes… Chestnut hair… amber eyes…Chestnut hair… amber eyes…Chestnut hair… amber eyes…Chestnut hair… amber eyes… Sakura repeats it in her head over and over again as she saw that this wasn't just another day… this was her day… Will he remember me? Or did he forget me already?_

"_Please find a seat Li-san." The teacher said. Syaoran walked towards the empty seat beside Eriol._

_He just smirked at Eriol as the girls continued to drool over him._

_He doesn't remember me. Sakura looked down thinking. _

_Of course I remember you, Sakura. She heard that clearly and instantly turned to look at him. _

_Syaoran mouthed "I missed you" to Sakura._

_Sakura smiled brightly and also mouthed… "Me, too"_

"_I have to go out for a while class. Urgent call, please behave and when it is time for your next subject… please proceed." Their sensei announced as they saw her walk out. All eyes were now on Syaoran._

_Syaoran noticed almost all the girls were looking at him. He just smiled at Sakura before looking at his desk. Sakura saw how all the girls were looking at Syaoran so she giggled. My giggling should get their attention._

_And she was right, all eyes turned to her. "My dear Sakura, what's wrong?" Shiane, a friend of hers asked._

"_Nothings… wrong… I just found your faces funny!" Sakura managed to say as she started laughing, this of course surprised the whole class._

"_She's Back! Sakura's back, you guys." Naoko said happily._

"_What do you mean she's back?" Aaron asked. "Kinomoto's been there the whole period,"_

"_Not literally back… you know back to her old self, the forever smiling Sakura is back, Savinelle-kun." Rika said._

_Syaoran just smiled. Only Tomoyo and Eriol remembered Syaoran's presence._

_Sakura frowned… Everyone frowned… "Got ya all." She said giggling._

"_She's really back." Tomoyo said hugging her bestfriend._

"_What happened to you, Sakura-chan? We thought we lost our Sakura-chan for a moment there." Takashi said._

"_It wasn't a moment Tak. It was more or less a year." Chiharu whispered._

"_I'm just trying to lighten things up a bit." Takashi told Chiharu._

"_Whatever." _

"_Everyone… everyone… please return to your seats…" the elected president of the class, Eriol said._

"_You are such a killjoy." Everyone groaned._

"_I know." _

_When everyone was seated, Syaoran stood up. "Can we exchange for a while, Tomoyo-chan?" He whispered to Tomoyo and she immediately went to Syaoran's seat as Syaoran sat on her seat. _

"_Hey." Syaoran said._

"_Hey, to you too." Sakura replied softly._

"_Here." Syaoran said as he handed her something._

"_Sakura bear." She murmured. "Syaoran bear is at home." _

"_Good."_

"_I missed you."_

"_I missed you, too, Sakura."_

"_Good."_

"_Thank you for waiting."_

"_Thank you for returning."_

"_No problem."_

"_Are you done with all your training?"_

"_Not yet." _

"_You're still going to Hong Kong?" Sakura asked sadly._

"_Yeah."_

"_When?" _

"_I don't know."_

"_Okay."_

"_Will you come to Hong Kong with me?" Syaoran asked hoping there would be a way._

"_I guess, if I have a reason." _

"_Oh, okay." Syaoran stated as he got her bag._

_The whole class witnessed this and some girls growled at the fact that Sakura easily got Syaoran's attention. Some girls squealed happily at the scene. The guys that are madly in love with Sakura threw daggers at Syaoran… Some were really surprised at Sakura's way of treating Syaoran or at how she smiles at him ever so beautifully. They started to walk out of the room to proceed to the next subject._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Bringing your bag to the next class,"_

"_No, I'll bring it." Sakura refused. _

"_I'll bring your books, too." _

"_Syaoran…"_

"_Well, that's a yes."_

"_How can you hypnotize me?" Sakura said as she pouted cutely._

"_You should pout more often, I never realized how cute you look with that pout on your face." Syaoran stated pinching her cheek._

"_Stop that." She said as she playfully slapped his arm._

"_How could you hit me like that?" Syaoran said mocking Sakura's pout but failed to do so._

_Sakura just giggled at Syaoran's face. "You look so serious that it'll take you years of training to be able to pout or better yet show emotion." _

"_Try me." _

"_Okay…" She replied putting a finger on her chin gesturing that she's thinking of someway to prove what she just said._

"_Do we need to change into our P.E. attire for the next subject?" Syaoran asked Sakura who was so consumed into her thoughts._

_She just nodded._

"_Well, if that's the case, you should go right and I'll go left." Syaoran said giving Sakura her bag._

"_What about my books?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_See ya later, Xiao Lang." Sakura said before running to the right._

"_See ya, Ying Fa." Syaoran shouted. Xiao Lang… it's really nice of her say my name._

_Sakura ran to the girl's locker room… Ying Fa… nice to hear it come from the mouth of the one I love. Xiao Lang, it just came out… but it's nice. _

"_Hurry up and change, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo patted her shoulder, and then whispered, "I really didn't know he was coming, but Eriol-kun knew. He just told me." _

"_That's alright… at first I thought he was only an illusion 'coz I saw him ever so often in my dreams that I had a hard time figuring out that what happened a while ago was the real thing." Sakura said that not realizing that almost everyone was listening to her. "Well, I'm glad to have him back here anyway… at least our soccer team will have more power." giggling she tied her shoe and went out of the room, Tomoyo trailing close behind her._

_When the girls in the room saw that they were already far… Shiane stated, "I never thought this day would come."_

"_What day Shiane?" Raquel asked._

"_Oh you know, Sakura-chan being smiling and everything." She replied._

"_You don't even know half of the story, Shiane." Rika and Naoko stated with one voice._

"_Now that was freaky… it was as if you knew what the other was thinking." Raquel commented._

"_Perhaps it's 'coz we're talking about Sakura-chan and Li-kun's relationship." Naoko assumed._

"_I think Li-san is someone so special to Kinomoto-san and Kinomoto-san to Li-san." Raquel whispered just enough for everyone to hear and then sighed. "And I was hoping I could date Li-kun! Now I know I have no chance against Kinomoto! I think I'm going to faint!" Raquel stated obviously over-reacting… _

"_Oh, shut up…" Shiane stated picking up her bag… "Let's go you guys, we don't wanna fail P.E., do we?"_

"_Yeah, I wanna see Li-kun in action again…" Naoko stated leaving the room with the others._

"_If he was so good when we were still in elementary then imagine how much better he got while he was in Hongkong… girls will be drooling over him hopelessly." Rika added. _

"_Hey there, you four just missed a very nice kick done by Li-kun." A classmate of theirs yelled from the other side of the field to Raquel, Shiane, Naoko and Rika… _

"_Aww… gee… and I really wanted to see him in action." Raquel said pouting while Rika and Naoko patted her shoulder._

"_He looked… pant… so hot!" The girl, namely Stella… the one that just yelled from the other side of the field was now panting beside them but still continued… "His hair was like covering his extremely cute eyes and he had that adorable smirk on his face… God, he looked so perfect…"_

"_And I thought we were talking about his perfect kick." Shiane commented dryly._

_Sweat dropping Stella continued, "Oh yeah, about the kick… well, actually after looking at his adorable face… well, after that… umm… all I saw was the ball getting in the goal thingy… hehe." _

"_Our little friend here has a crush on Li-kun!" Naoko chanted…_

"_Good luck! I know you need it! Rika stated before giving her a huge grin and thinking… Didn't she notice Sakura and Syaoran's interaction a while ago… thinking about Sakura, where is she? "Hey, where are the rest of the girls? You know specifically Sakura and Tomoyo…"_

"_I saw them a while ago… I was even sitting beside Sakura-chan." Stella stated answering Rika's question._

"_Well, we better go to the other side of the field… our teacher might have some sort of announcement or something and we're not there to here it." Raquel suggested and like what she said the teacher did have an announcement…_

"_Okay now listen up. A soccer competition will be held in our school next month. The game will be between our school's Wolves and the Kyoto Junior High's Sharks… Li-san and Savinelle-san, I saw your swell performance today and that is why I am encouraging you to join the school's soccer varsity team…" The teacher explained and Syaoran and Aaron just nodded. "And we'll also need cheerleaders and the school mascot to prepare something very special, understood?" _

_Everyone chorused a "Yes, ma'am" _

_And the teacher continued, "All practices will start tomorrow afternoon after classes. And take note that I will be grading you according to how you participated. Miss Daidouji, can you once again take care of the cheerleader's outfits?" Tomoyo just nodded at that question thinking that she would once again make this one so nice. "I don't want anything conservative. As much as possible show much skin but just make sure it covers the important parts 'coz I've heard that Kyoto's cheerleading team is so far-out when it comes to the outfit… letting our cheerleaders wear something new won't be that bad as long as they keep there legs toned and well taken care of." Just as the teacher finished saying that, the bell rang… _

_L_

_L_

_L_

_L_

The school bell rang and so did the alarm clock of one we know so well… realizing that that was just another of her dreams… dreams that make her think that her beloved shall never ever come back and that he perhaps moved on already… with a heavy sigh she thinks… _Because of him I shall never trust anyone that much again… never… I even find it hard to trust myself, how much more… others…_

L

L

L

L

Hongkong

"Bye Xiao Lang…" A woman that looks so regal says this to her son as he climbs the stairs of the jet…

"Bye mother." He replies. With a smile on his serious face, he thought... _i'm coming Sakura..._

_L_

_L_

_L_

_L_

_L_

Sooo… what do ya all think? hehehe… grin… please tell me what you think… and I promise ya'll I'll update soon… I'll be using a lot of songs in the next chapters… either it's sung by one of the characters or as a sort of background…

hehehe… sorry if some got sort of disappointed… ducks because my sister throws me a chair hehehe… gotta run now before I get killed… once again… please review… and thank you so much to those who reviewed…

liangxin

-.-


	4. Because of you

Hello again… another chap here… hehehe… thanks for those who read and reviewed… love ya'll so much… I'm sooo sooo sorry if this is soo soo late!! i hope someone still notices that i updated... Sorry!! Gomen nasai… pasensya na… and all other SORRY's in different languages… lost all my files… I sorta… kinda… accidentally erased my old files… hehehe… ;p…

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters… I really really really wish I did!!! Don't own the song either…

Sunshine of my Life

Chapter 4------------ Because of You

Japan

"There's a pant dance next pant week!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she reached Sakura's locker… She was running all the way from the music room to the girls' locker room.

"Huh?" Sakura asked not understanding what her friend just said.

"I said, there is a dance next week and I'm chairman of the committee assigned to prepare the dance… It's called… Tomoeda Jr. High's Annual Dance… pretty lame name if you ask me but who cares, the lame title will go unnoticed when the room will be filled with pretty lights and pretty people… Yay!!! This will be the best dance ever… of course I need more support. Eriol volunteered on helping me of course or did I force him to? Hehehe… doesn't matter as long as he's helping. You are helping me too, right? Saku-chan?" Tomoyo smiled ever so sweet that Sakura just nodded in approval. And Tomoyo continued to babble on and on about how she's going to make this dance a success. "…And there'll be a band playing while everyone will be eating… and I'm going to let you sing, Sakura-chan… What do you think? Please sing… please!!!" Tomoyo pleaded which got Sakura's attention, she was not really listening to what Tomoyo was saying, and she was more like thinking deeply…

"I can't sing in front of the whole school Tomoyo." Sakura answered. "You have a way better voice than I, you can do the singing and I'll do the… um… something else… like the… um… lights… yes the lights, that's right." Sakura continued making Tomoyo pout.

"Oh, gee… hmm… what if I sing first then you go next… please Sakura… I want you to wear something extra special and I don't want it to go unnoticed… hohoho." She stated this with sparks in her eyes…

"Oh, Tomoyo… oh, fine I'll sing but you have to let me choose the song. I don't want to sing something I do not like." Sakura just gave in… She badly wanted to stay home during the dance but she'll go for Tomoyo… She's the only one giving her life when she's in school…

"Yey!!! I knew you'd love to sing… I tell you Saku, this will be the greatest thing that'll happen in your life." Tomoyo said as Sakura looked at her as if saying… is-there-something-behind-my-singing-and-all-that-i-do-not-know-of… Tomoyo just gave her an innocent smile…

"Well, that's all… I'll go to your house to give you a list of songs so you can choose your song and then the band can practice it. This will be so great." Tomoyo then waved goodbye and did Sakura… "See ya."

"Sakura's singing on the night of the dance." Tomoyo told Eriol who just grinned in return… And then replied…

"Great then…"

"What are you up to, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked wanting to find out why he's acting strange.

"Nothing, nothing…" Looking at Tomoyo as if saying -- i-am-so-innocent-i-did-nothing-absolutely-nothing

(a/n: I'm letting time fly fast here…)

-Sakura's thoughts…-

_Sigh… only one more day till the dance… As they say time flies fast for those who are having fun and slow for those who are waiting… in this case I'm waiting that this dance will be over soon… Savinelle is so stupid asking me to the stupid dance… grr… I can't believe he still likes me after all the harsh things I've been telling him… He must be deaf or blind or something…Anyway, I'm wearing something nice tomorrow, one of Tomoyo's creations but I have no date. I really like the dress she made, simple but elegant BUT it sort of hugs my body so much… but Tomoyo said it was perfect on me. My father bought me these nice sandals that had very high heels… I'm worried 'cause I might trip or something… I do not want that to happen… but at least the dress won't reach the ground that much when I wear that sandal. And the gym is nicely decorated… I could not even say that it was once the school gym… _

Sleep at last came to Sakura… If ONLY she stayed awake one more second she would've noticed a familiar aura just outside the house… This aura was not a harmful one but in fact it might give our card mistress a safe feeling, a feeling of contentment perhaps…

"Welcome to our school's annual dance… where everyone can dance all night to just every tune. May it be romantic, jazz, and of course everyone can enjoy the snacks prepared… You can also request a song to be sung here in stage… our band is ever so ready…" Tomoyo stated as the fun began… Eriol adjusted the lights to fit the atmosphere of every song that came… Many danced, some just sat and ate… a few waited…

"And now it is time for our dearest Ms. Kinomoto Sakura to sing for us all…"

Sakura rose from where she was seated and walked slowly to the stage, secretly praying everything will go alright…

Now standing in front of the microphone and in front of everyone, she wanted nothing more but to have this part of the party done… so, she signaled the band to start… and she tells her self… _this is it, it's now or never… I'm only doing this for Tomoyo… to make her happy… _

"This song is for those who are confused and in great pain." Sakura says before she starts…

_Ohh ohh mmm_

_Ohh ohh mmm_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did and_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Feeling the chorus… she closed her eyes as everyone just watched in awe as Kinomoto Sakura, now labeled by some as Ice Princess sings this with all her heart… it seems to catch her… but others knew her oh too well to think that she is a cold-hearted lady… she just needs her space and her time…

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you..._

_I am afraid_

She just needs someone to give her a reason to smile… a reason to laugh… and someone who'll be there at her best and worst.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_

_Everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Tomoyo felt Sakura's sadness just by listening to her… she felt a little guilty… _Why did I let her sing? This is entirely my fault… She chose a song that reminds her of how she felt after losing Syaoran… But she hasn't lost Syaoran… She just thinks that… Be positive for we won't really know what's coming until it slaps us in our face…_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you..._

_I am afraid_

The meaning of the song went into the depths of the heart of the listeners… Sakura, on the other hand is having a hard time keeping her tears as she continued singing…

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing.._

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you...ahahahahhhhh..._

_Because of you...you... mmmmmmmmmm..._

The music faded slowly… Sakura took her bow and saw that few of the students in the crowd had been crying while listening to her… _Did I really make that much impact? How freaky… _Concentrated with what she was doing… She was not able to notice the tall figure looking at her from a great distance…

-

-

- that's all for now… hehe… wow… that was like.. more than a year… hmm.. being a college freshie got me really drained and really got me real busy… -

I already have the next 3 chaps but they need a lot of editing and the like…

-with love,

-liangxin-


End file.
